rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 102: Elements of Disharmony
(10:19:37 PM) Danzi: Carefully, in human form still (10:20:41 PM) Lian: with anything? (10:21:43 PM) Danzi: Royal Rainbow? (10:22:02 PM) Danzi: Because if the girls are anything like normal girls they will be hypnotized by cute (10:22:36 PM) Lian: Niet? (10:22:46 PM) You are now known as Lianst (10:23:39 PM) Niet: Hmm? (10:23:42 PM) Niet: Niet has gifts. (10:25:35 PM) Lianst: as you come up to the girl's location there's a girl standing out front in a frilly dress, with curly red hair and balloons with human faces (10:26:05 PM) ***Niet hands her a skull plushie. (10:26:24 PM) Lianst: "Hi hi Hi! you're the new people!" (10:28:51 PM) Danzi: "Hey there, how you doing? (10:29:54 PM) Lianst: "You're here just in time for yoru party!" (10:30:05 PM) Niet: "We're expected?" (10:30:26 PM) Danzi: "Party?" (10:31:44 PM) Lianst: "The voices said you were coming and you are here!" (10:31:57 PM) Danzi: "Uh...huh." (10:32:23 PM) Priceless: (how human are the balloon faces?) (10:32:46 PM) Lianst: (like a human head filled with helium) (10:32:56 PM) Niet: "And what did the voices say about us?" (10:33:28 PM) Lianst: ":that you will all die horrible and painful deaths as the traitors you are.." (10:33:34 PM) Lianst: "But they say that all the time!" (10:33:41 PM) Niet: "About everything?" (10:33:46 PM) Lianst: "yeP!" (10:34:07 PM) ***Niet pats her on the head, overcome by the gothic adorableness. (10:35:21 PM) Lianst: she moves around and tries pushing the group inside (10:36:19 PM) Danzi: "Well... since everyone's aware we're here..." she walks inside (10:38:19 PM) Niet: "Say, you're not going to ambush us are you?" (10:38:22 PM) Lianst: there's a banner(made of human skin) and a large assortment of sweets.. (10:38:35 PM) Niet: "Because we couldn't share all of these adorable things with you if you are." (10:38:43 PM) Niet: "And have you told Dowy about us coming?" (10:39:38 PM) Lianst: "Shoat probably sent her a report on it" (10:41:22 PM) Lianst: (what is everyone wearing?) (10:41:45 PM) Priceless: (usual priceless clothes, robes, regal, but practical) (10:45:12 PM) Priceless: (lots of green) (10:45:20 PM) Niet: (Gothic lolita.) (10:45:37 PM) Niet: "Have you seen the Dowager at all recently?" (10:46:37 PM) Lianst: she shakes her head, another young girl in an elaborate purple dress starts circling the group looking over their garments (10:50:34 PM) Danzi: Wearing my blue captain;s coat. (10:51:21 PM) Lianst: the first girl bounces back over with cupcakes (10:51:23 PM) ***Niet offers her a corpse-tan doll. (10:52:27 PM) Lianst: the second girl looks at Danzi, "Darling, that is so plain.. I could make something so much more worthy.." (10:53:20 PM) Lianst: the first girl looks to Niet, "Oh for me?"*She offers niet a cupcake* (10:53:38 PM) Priceless: (IT'S CURSED!) (10:53:42 PM) ***Danzi grins. "Given how i usually look, simpler tends to be better." (10:54:19 PM) Lianst: "But it could be so much more.." (10:55:58 PM) ***Niet hands another doll to the second girl, after taking the cupcake. (10:56:18 PM) Danzi: "And I agree." She smiles. "We can talk about it later, ok?" (10:56:40 PM) Lianst: "But dressing your best is important.." (10:58:43 PM) ***Niet nods. (10:59:07 PM) Niet: "Anyway, do you like it here?" (10:59:44 PM) Lianst: the first girl looks at Niet, "yo uaren't going to eat?" (11:00:59 PM) ***Danzi nods. "Can you draw?" (11:01:36 PM) Lianst: "Of course!"the second girl says. (11:05:09 PM) ***Niet sniffs the cupcake. (11:05:19 PM) Niet: "Well, it's not made from human right, since I'm alergic." (11:05:57 PM) Lianst: 'You should eat it" (11:06:01 PM) Lianst: "Its good!" (11:06:16 PM) Niet: "What did you make it out of?" (11:06:32 PM) Lianst: "Ingredients" (11:06:37 PM) Niet: "Surely you should share, so I can appreciate it fully, right?" (11:08:15 PM) Lianst: "Secret ingredients" (11:08:23 PM) ***Niet pouts. (11:08:55 PM) Danzi: "As long as people weren't part of the ingredients Niet can try. She's allergic to people bits they hurt her." (11:09:24 PM) Niet: (Social attack pout!) (11:10:22 PM) Lianst: (manipulation+Presence) (11:11:05 PM) Lianst: a blond haired pale girl leading a swarm of rats heads near the party.. then seeing the group dives behidn a corner. (11:12:03 PM) Niet: `roll `12d10 (11:12:03 PM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (11:12:10 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (11:12:10 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 9 1 5 5 10 1 7 3 10 1 5 2 (11:12:15 PM) Niet: (6) (11:12:26 PM) Lianst: "its secret" (11:12:30 PM) ***Danzi blinks at the blonde girl (11:13:09 PM) ***Priceless vanishes into the immaterial, mostly to see their reaction. (11:13:51 PM) Lianst: she peeks out from the corner the rats swarming around her in a defensive fashion (11:14:05 PM) ***Danzi chuckles. "Pet rats?" (11:14:53 PM) Lianst: "Yes." the third girl says quietly (11:15:13 PM) Danzi: "What's your names, girls? (11:15:38 PM) Lianst: "That's so very neat its awesome, If I could do that I'd just appear where I can"says the first girl in response to Emerald (11:15:48 PM) ***Niet pouts. (11:15:55 PM) ***Niet offers the cupcake to Priceless. (11:15:57 PM) Lianst: "Joyous Celebration of Death"says the first girl happily (11:16:06 PM) ***Danzi looks at the girl haranguing Niet. "May I try one?" (11:16:19 PM) Priceless: Niet can't see her if she doesn't activate essence sight (11:16:48 PM) Lianst: "Arikel, Darling.."says the second girl hautily (11:16:56 PM) Lianst: "Enoia.."says the third girl quietly (11:17:30 PM) Danzi: "Well girls, how about we all have a seat? Arikel, mind drawing out what you have in mind?" (11:17:35 PM) Lianst: Celebration offers Danzi a cupcake (11:17:53 PM) Lianst: Arikel starts drawing (11:17:53 PM) ***Danzi pops it in half, looks then takes a bite. (11:18:15 PM) Lianst: (Perception+awareness) (11:18:30 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (11:18:30 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 3 5 6 3 5 7 (11:18:34 PM) Danzi: (1) (11:18:52 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (11:18:52 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 9 8 6 8 8 6 10 7 8 (11:18:57 PM) Niet: (8) (11:19:08 PM) Lianst: (that was only for danzi who ate it) (11:19:27 PM) Lianst: It tastes very delicious you can't place the taste though (11:19:58 PM) Danzi: "Tastes good, what's that flavor?" (11:20:15 PM) Lianst: "its a secret!" (11:20:46 PM) Lianst: Arikel shows Danzi a picture of a very elaborate gown (11:21:54 PM) Lianst: (Perception+awareness danzi 1) (11:22:18 PM) Danzi: "Oh now that's lovely, dear. However, i don't usually look like this. i'd shred that gown in a heartbeat with my normal appearance." (11:22:36 PM) Danzi: `roll 7d10 (11:22:37 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 7d10: 9 1 4 3 7 6 10 (11:22:42 PM) Danzi: (4) (11:24:08 PM) Niet: "Anyway, where are all the boys?" (11:24:08 PM) ***Danzi rolls her eyes. "Abyssals," she mutters. "So what's your talent dearie?" she looks at Ennoia. (11:24:51 PM) Lianst: "Those course brash children were driven out"says Arikel. (11:25:03 PM) Lianst: "i'm um good with animals..." (11:25:17 PM) ***Danzi smiles at Ennoia. (11:25:49 PM) Danzi: "Of course they're course and brash, they're boys. it's what boys do. it's in their nature to be so." (11:26:36 PM) Lianst: "They don't know how to handle pretty things running around breaking stuff" (11:27:53 PM) Danzi: "Again, normal." (11:28:13 PM) Lianst: "So we don't want them!" (11:28:22 PM) Danzi: "You simply have to keep the pretty things put up, where they aren't in the open." (11:28:37 PM) Danzi: "I remember saying that when I was your age." (11:28:46 PM) Lianst: "or we can get rid of them" (11:29:09 PM) Niet: "Wouldn't it be better to teach them the error of their ways. I mean, who knows what they're up to now?" (11:29:20 PM) Danzi: "If you ever become an adult that attitude will likely change. Boys are good for a few things." (11:29:52 PM) ***Niet hugs Arikel. "I mean, you could put them in the most adorable dresses if you could get one captive...." (11:29:55 PM) Lianst: "Like what they are all slow stupid and weak.."says a girl who runs in wearing winggs if the raptor. (11:29:56 PM) ***Niet hands her several boxes. (11:30:15 PM) Danzi: "Who're you?" (11:31:00 PM) Lianst: "Speed of death" (11:31:13 PM) Danzi: "And boys get fast, tough, strong and mean rather quickly. be careful." (11:31:27 PM) Lianst: "They aren't as fast or as tough as me!" (11:32:11 PM) Danzi: "Plus they're usually good for when outsiders want to pick on you. Boys will pick on you like you're their sisters, but if anyone else does they tend to get protective and mean to the ones doing the poicking." (11:32:58 PM) Lianst: Arikel, "They are ugly in dresses..." (11:33:11 PM) Priceless: (not necessarily...) (11:33:36 PM) Danzi: "niet thinks everyone looks better in dresses and bows. if she thought i'd let her she'd have me decked out head to toe in pink." (11:33:44 PM) Niet: "Nonsense." (11:33:48 PM) Niet: "Green and black suits Danzi more." (11:34:00 PM) Niet: "And if the subject isn't right, shouldn't it be your task to fix the subject as well." (11:34:23 PM) Niet: "That struggling forced upon expression, the hint of nervous awkwardness. That can be quite a lethal weapon for increasing cuteness." (11:34:26 PM) ***Danzi facepalms. and looks at the newcomer abyssal. "Nice wings kid." (11:34:29 PM) Lianst: "They fight badk when we try to make dresses out of them" (11:34:29 PM) Niet: "And it's not that hard to twist somebody's form." (11:34:50 PM) Niet: "Regardless, I have an idea that could help you." (11:34:53 PM) ***Priceless reappears, "Out of them?" she queried (11:35:06 PM) Danzi: "Skinning the boys is a bad idea girls." (11:36:19 PM) Lianst: Arikel, "I am not as gouche as Celebration.. I can sew humans into thread.. and ghosts into cloth" (11:37:19 PM) ***Niet coughs. (11:37:28 PM) Priceless: "And who were you planning to turn into her dress?" she queried (11:38:22 PM) Lianst: Arikel, "I only use the finest ingredients" (11:38:38 PM) ***Priceless uses essence sight to look over their garments (11:38:47 PM) ***Danzi rolls her eyes. "This is probably the most morbid conversation I've ever had with anyone who wasn't Jomoru." (11:39:25 PM) Lianst: (multiple essence 1s) (11:39:42 PM) Priceless: (aspect?) (11:40:05 PM) Lianst: (mortals, ghosts) (11:41:03 PM) Priceless: "Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be a dress?" she asked, while reaching for one with a 'may I?' expression (11:42:34 PM) Lianst: "Of course you can"Arikel walks up (11:42:59 PM) Niet: "Arikel, can I suggest an alternative strategy for the boys?" (11:43:18 PM) ***Priceless feels it (going for temp Telepathy) ~hello?~ she asked the dress (11:44:55 PM) Lianst: "Sure darling" (11:47:54 PM) Danzi: "So ennoia, just rats? or other animals to?" (11:48:04 PM) Lianst: "um other animals.." (11:48:13 PM) Priceless: (any response?) (11:48:13 PM) Danzi: "What's your favorite ones? (11:48:24 PM) Lianst: "The wolves.. and bats" (11:48:32 PM) Danzi: ((Odds are they're not still alive)) (11:48:39 PM) Lianst: They aren't exactly in a conscious state.. but alive ish (11:48:41 PM) ***Danzi chuckles (11:49:19 PM) ***Danzi looks at all the girlss quietly for a few moments. "So who takes care of all of you?" (11:49:22 PM) Priceless: "Hmmm... they're not conscious of being a dress?" she asked (11:50:03 PM) Lianst: "there are so many of them" (11:50:19 PM) Lianst: "Um Shoat I guess.."said the winged one (11:50:37 PM) Priceless: "And how do you turn them into thread and cloth?" she asked (11:50:41 PM) Danzi: "Huh." (11:51:35 PM) Lianst: "I just can"said Arikel"its a thing I do" (11:56:36 PM) Niet: "Anyway, if you arrange a simple competition, you should have no trouble beating the boys, right?" (11:57:18 PM) Niet: "And, with a condition like, the losers switch sides to the victors until the end of the next round, you wouldn't have much trouble, would you? So, if the guys who lose end up as girls, then you'd be able to put them in all sorts of pretty dresses." (11:58:05 PM) Priceless: "Well, I can turn people into dresses too, would you like to see my method?" she asked. (11:58:57 PM) Lianst: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTSQ6iEw4uA (10/16/2011 12:01:23 AM) Priceless: (they neglected the "I chopped his balls off" thing! RAAAAGE!) (12:01:43 AM) Lianst: (You're thinking Uranus) (12:02:04 AM) Priceless: (oh, right still, Chronos got shanked) (12:02:38 AM) Lianst: Arikel ponders Niet's question, "That's mroe for Shoat to decide" (12:02:48 AM) Niet: "Where is she, anyway?" (12:02:55 AM) Niet: (She hasn't entered yet, right?) (12:03:26 AM) Lianst: "Probably in the library, writing a report" (12:04:29 AM) Danzi: "On what?" (12:04:41 AM) Lianst: "She writes a report to the Dowager every week" (12:05:18 AM) Niet: "Could one of you show me the way to the library?" (12:07:27 AM) Lianst: "Keep up" says the winged one as she walks (12:07:40 AM) Priceless: (did the dressmaking one respond?) (12:08:11 AM) ***Danzi follows (12:08:35 AM) ***Niet follows. (12:08:48 AM) Lianst: (she's thinking) (12:11:05 AM) ***Priceless doesn't follow, waiting for a response. (12:11:22 AM) Lianst: "maybe if you have time" (12:12:37 AM) Priceless: "Oh, I most certainly do," she responded(VEE) (12:13:07 AM) Lianst: and other two are to the library (12:14:58 AM) Priceless: (really frilly and elaborate purple silk dress with all the trimmings if it goes through, definite feel good vibe and panic preventer mental effects, keyed to reverse when priceless snaps her fingers) (12:15:20 AM) Niet: "Shoat?" (12:15:40 AM) Lianst: Shoat looks up from her scroll, "AT LAST SOMETHING!" (12:16:27 AM) ***Danzi smirks just a little bit. (12:16:33 AM) Niet: "She sent you something?" (12:17:33 AM) Lianst: "No.. but I didn't have anything to report this week but you are here.." (12:18:28 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. "Doing homework every week and trying to make it interesting?" (12:18:56 AM) Lianst: arikel is dressified (12:19:12 AM) Niet: "So, she hasn't sent you anything?" (12:19:25 AM) Priceless: "Don't panic, she will be back to normal within an hour." she told the other girls. "In the meantime, does anyone want to wear her?" (12:19:54 AM) Priceless: ~how does it feel?~ she asked Arikel (12:19:55 AM) Lianst: Shoat, "Well no" (12:20:00 AM) Lianst: ~odd~ (12:20:23 AM) Niet: "And you're fine with that?" (12:21:58 AM) Danzi: "So she basically just dropped you lot here and left you unsupervised?" (12:22:07 AM) Lianst: "I am in charge here" (12:22:20 AM) Danzi: "mmmmhmmmm." (12:24:43 AM) Lianst: she gets up and starts studying the pair (12:24:49 AM) Niet: "Of course, and you have to look out for the others, but have you even gotten confirmation she's still around?" (12:25:13 AM) Lianst: "Yes. and when she's done looking she will read all my scrolls" (12:28:19 AM) Niet: "When did she last contact you?" (12:28:21 AM) Priceless: "I assure you, she's alright, do you want to disappoint her by not wearing her?" she asked them. ~I assume you'd like to feel what it's like to be worn, yes?~ (12:30:40 AM) Lianst: ~would you?~ (12:31:25 AM) Lianst: Shoat"exactly 90 weeks ago" (12:31:48 AM) Niet: "And you don't have the slightest concern something's happened to her, or that she just got bored of you?" (12:33:19 AM) Lianst: "of course not" (12:33:48 AM) ***Priceless rolls her eyes, putting the dress on if the others still refuse. (12:34:30 AM) Lianst: celebration does offer Emerald a cupcake (12:34:51 AM) ***Danzi watches Niet talk to the Shoat. "I think there could be a lot better life for you all. but that's just me." (12:35:17 AM) Priceless: "I fear I already at today, but I will make a note to eat it later." she told her, wearing the dress around, ~So, do you know what's in the cupcakes?~ she asked (12:35:54 AM) Lianst: ~same thing as the dresses~ (12:35:56 AM) Niet: "Why not. I mean, I wouldn't ever want to doubt her, so surely you can tell us about how much she really does care about you?" (12:36:05 AM) Niet: (Golden years, poisoning memories of the Dowager.) (12:36:11 AM) Priceless: ~ah, and how are you liking being worn?~ (12:36:20 AM) Lianst: ~its different~ (12:36:50 AM) Lianst: "she chose me first, I was around before them.. I am the best I am her protegy" (12:37:35 AM) Priceless: ~Indeed? When should I turn you back? If I don't within the hour, I fear your friends will worry~ (12:38:40 AM) Lianst: ~do you do this?~ (12:38:51 AM) Priceless: ~hmm?~ (12:39:11 AM) Lianst: ~as a dress~ (12:39:37 AM) Priceless: ~Are you asking if I've been a dress?~ (12:40:34 AM) Lianst: ~yes~ (12:41:10 AM) Niet: (Stunt?) (12:42:01 AM) Lianst: (2) (12:42:13 AM) Priceless: ~not yet, I've been other things though.~ she stated, "And please, you needn't enlighten me, I am sure I will get to it soon enough." (12:42:39 AM) Lianst: ~like what?~ (12:43:17 AM) Priceless: (er, that last bit was meant to be mental) ~Such as a statue and a panda~ (12:45:31 AM) Niet: (Max excellency, conviction, twisted yesterday's curse.) (12:45:38 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (12:45:38 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 8 10 5 3 5 10 1 6 5 2 2 10 9 1 (12:45:45 AM) Niet: (19) (12:46:00 AM) Lianst: ~why?~ (12:46:56 AM) Priceless: ~oh, multiple reasons, for example, someone else turned me into the panda. Is there a particular reason you ask?~ (12:50:30 AM) Lianst: ~we should swap~ (12:50:59 AM) Priceless: ~oh really?~ (12:52:26 AM) Danzi: (extended AFK, a friend of the family might be dying) (12:52:45 AM) Priceless: (oh dear, I hope things turn out alright!) (12:55:00 AM) Priceless: ~any particular reason?~ (12:55:27 AM) Lianst: ~why not?`~ (12:56:35 AM) Priceless: ~Well, I fear I am a bit busy, where as you seem to have time on your hands~ (12:56:47 AM) Lianst: "I am still best I am in charge here>>" (12:57:49 AM) Niet: "Sure you are, you don't need her, do you?" (12:59:33 AM) Lianst: "...maybe" (12:59:45 AM) Lianst: ~you aren't busy right now~ (1:01:13 AM) Priceless: ~well, alright, but on one condition~ (1:01:21 AM) Priceless: ~well, two~ (1:03:04 AM) Lianst: ~what?~ (1:03:52 AM) Priceless: ~First, I turn myself into a dress, your method probably wouldn't work best. Second, you agree to become my apprentice and come with me obediently.~ she suggested (1:05:38 AM) Lianst: ~why would you want that?~ (1:05:38 AM) Niet: "But, didn't you just admit that she abandoned you?" (1:05:45 AM) Lianst: "yes.." (1:06:01 AM) Niet: "But, you need to be strong, for the others." (1:06:06 AM) Niet: "They look to you as a leader right?" (1:06:30 AM) Priceless: ~both because I feel like it might be interesting, plus it might irritate one of my companions~ (1:06:50 AM) Niet: "Now, if you need help, or someone to go to for advice, I'm more than willing to help, and if you do want to send someone letters, I'll make sure to always respond to such a special girl as you." (1:10:18 AM) Lianst: "you aren't any different though" (1:10:32 AM) Niet: "What do you mean?" (1:10:46 AM) Lianst: "you're a little girl too" (1:12:49 AM) ***Niet frowns. "But I'm older than you are." (1:12:58 AM) ***Niet grows up dramatically, assuming a more motherly figure. (1:13:05 AM) Niet: "I'm just not afraid to look little." (1:13:11 AM) ***Priceless waits for a reply (1:14:38 AM) Lianst: "that's just faking" (1:14:49 AM) Lianst: ~but I'd be away from my sisters~ (1:15:47 AM) Niet: "Nope, I'm older than I seemed then." (1:15:53 AM) ***Niet gives Shoat a hug." (1:16:02 AM) Priceless: ~I'm sure you could visit them, plus, who knows, they might come with us.~ (1:16:02 AM) Danzi: "Niet's not a child, even if she relates to little girls better." (1:17:23 AM) Lianst: ~maybe~ (1:18:10 AM) Niet: "I understand that you're scared because of what the Dowager did, but you can trust me. I promise." (1:18:18 AM) ***Priceless takes her off, dressing back to normal and returning her to normal with a snap of the fingers. (1:18:20 AM) Niet: "It'll be all right." (1:18:28 AM) Niet: (Can I make it a roll?) (1:18:45 AM) Lianst: (yes) (1:19:14 AM) Niet: (Stunt?) (1:19:17 AM) Priceless: ~Danzi, that cupcake you ate was made of a person, just like the one girl's thread (1:19:18 AM) Priceless: ~ (1:19:26 AM) Niet: (And using dark claws seize dark hearts for auto-unexpected if possible.) (1:22:50 AM) ***Priceless looks to see how her friends react to her turning back. (1:25:20 AM) Lianst: Priceless gets claps (1:25:27 AM) Lianst: (2 Niet) (1:25:38 AM) Priceless: "Would anyone else like to try?" she offered the others. (1:26:47 AM) Lianst: they skae their heads (1:27:06 AM) Lianst: shoat looks confused (1:27:55 AM) Priceless: "I can do things other than dresses, animals, furniture, toys, all sorts of things." (1:28:47 AM) Niet: (Conviction #2) (1:28:55 AM) Niet: (1 success excellency) (1:28:59 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (1:28:59 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 1 9 10 6 6 9 8 4 1 9 7 7 3 2 (1:29:05 AM) Niet: (14) (1:29:14 AM) Niet: (Theoretically auto-unexpected.) (1:29:30 AM) Lianst: "show us?" (1:30:01 AM) Priceless: "I'll need a volunteer, I promise to turn her back, just ask to be what it is you wanna try out." she stated (1:32:05 AM) Niet: ( http://johnjoseco.deviantart.com/gallery/29033906#/d4cx6uk ) (1:33:05 AM) Lianst: Shoat hmmm (1:34:36 AM) Priceless: (VEE, one is a nice plush chair, and the other is an elaborate wind up maid automaton(with similar mental effects as with the dress) Priceless wound the maid up, before sitting on the chair, making a mental connection with the chair to see what she thought, while watching the maid's reaction. (1:35:01 AM) Priceless: (chair is all cloth, btw, with padding inside) (1:35:59 AM) Niet: "So, I'll fill the space in your heart Dowager left empty. You'd be fine with that, right?" (1:37:39 AM) Lianst: "Yes: (1:37:45 AM) Lianst: the maid forwns slightly (1:38:55 AM) Niet: "Good girl." (1:40:13 AM) Priceless: "Would you be a dear and make me some tea?" she asked the maid, picking up and bouncing the dress girl who was now a ball and with whom she mentally connected as well (1:41:20 AM) Niet: "Anyway, it seems like you've had a relatively good job ruling so far. However, the boys seem to have been left out. Not that it's your fault. They are boys." (1:42:08 AM) Priceless: ~how does it feel?~ she asked the chair, ~Having fun?~ she asked the ball (1:42:51 AM) Lianst: the maid heads off, the two mentally nod, pricessless (1:43:05 AM) Lianst: Shoat:"I guess" (1:43:20 AM) Niet: "Would you like to try and bring them back?" (1:43:28 AM) Niet: "Because I have an idea on how you could do it." (1:44:11 AM) Lianst: "How?" (1:45:11 AM) Niet: "You set up a competition." (1:45:28 AM) Niet: "The losers will join the winners, and it keeps on going till there's only one side left." (1:45:39 AM) Niet: "So, if you beat a boy in the competition, he becomes a girl." (1:45:47 AM) Niet: "And then joins your side in the next round." (1:46:03 AM) Niet: "Or you could restart periodically. The main point is to engage them, and start bringing a few to your side." (1:46:14 AM) ***Priceless waits for the maid to return. (1:46:21 AM) Lianst: "crocodile" (1:46:25 AM) Lianst: The maid returns (1:46:36 AM) Priceless: "How does it feel?" she asked the maid (1:46:46 AM) Danzi: "What, she doesn't like you?" (1:47:11 AM) Niet: "We can get her to agree to let them play." (1:47:21 AM) Niet: "As long as it's set up as a game between your two groups, she shouldn't object." (1:52:55 AM) Lianst: "of course she doesn't like us" (1:53:05 AM) Lianst: Maid"it is odd madam" (1:53:34 AM) Priceless: she sipped the tea after checking to make sure it wasn't made of people. (1:53:44 AM) Danzi: "Opinions can change. i wouldn't recommend bossing her around. She's pretty old compared to you. And she's not weak." (1:56:41 AM) Niet: "Well, any thoughts Shoat?" (1:58:26 AM) Lianst: "but if we let them go back we lose" (1:58:42 AM) Lianst: (there's not much that isn't in some part.. the dowager is fucked up) (1:59:36 AM) Niet: "If you let them go back?" (2:00:46 AM) Danzi: "Why don't you tell us what's going on here? (2:00:47 AM) ***Priceless plays and such with the girls for a while longer before turning them back, to see how they feel about it. (2:01:03 AM) Lianst: "wouldn't we not want them to ever be boys?" (2:01:11 AM) Lianst: The three girls are abit dazed (2:04:09 AM) Danzi: "As long as there are boys the game can be played. Once one or the other was gone? the game's over forever. Then who would you compete with?" (2:04:24 AM) Priceless: (Kinda wearing down, sorry) (2:05:32 AM) Niet: "Maybe eventually, but in the short term, getting them to accept sometimes being girls is a decent goal." (2:05:39 AM) Niet: "If you don't want to anger Wendy." (2:05:47 AM) Lianst: "why would we want to compete?" (2:05:58 AM) Niet: "Training." (2:06:03 AM) Niet: "Practice." (2:06:29 AM) Niet: "When one side wins, and I'm sure it would be yours, you could take that as a graduation. You'd know everyone's abilities, and be able to function on some level as a unit, depending on the rules of the game." (2:07:57 AM) Lianst: "but they only act that away because they are boys" (2:09:15 AM) Niet: "You don't like competition?' (2:09:17 AM) Niet: "* (2:09:23 AM) Niet: "Or practicing?" (2:12:13 AM) Lianst: "Not for no reason" (2:12:44 AM) Niet: "And you wouldn't want to try to make them cute?" (2:14:20 AM) Lianst: "but then they go back" (2:15:08 AM) Danzi: "It's good training." (2:15:19 AM) ***Danzi waits for the inevitable question. (2:15:42 AM) Niet: "Only in the short term?" (2:15:54 AM) Niet: "If you keep the conquered from game to game, you might eventually take them all to your side." (2:16:20 AM) Niet: "And if you show them how nice it is to be a girl in the interim, you might help them understand you more." (2:17:46 AM) Danzi: "plus, if you're willing to play their games at their level sometimes they're a lot less likely to be pests. Boys like to run, they like to get into trouble, they like to roughouse. it's all part of what they are, and it's a good thing to an extent." (2:18:06 AM) Lianst: "then why would we want to fix it?" (2:18:26 AM) Danzi: And if you don;t quash that, you're far more likely to have good interactions with them in the future, and a lot less of the pretty things you girls like shredded. (2:21:29 AM) Priceless: ~oh, I've been VEE playing with some of them, hope you don't mind~ she messaged to the others (2:21:46 AM) Danzi: ~try not to be cruel about it please~ (2:23:58 AM) Danzi: "Well the real secret of dealing with boys is if you play some of their games at their level, they'll be more likely to play by your rules in turn. Girls and boys aren't all THAT different, they simply express their interests in different ways." (2:24:59 AM) Priceless: ~oh, I've not been~ "Any other requests?" she asked them (2:26:10 AM) Priceless: ~oh, yeah, I'm trying to get them to come with us, back to our place, possibly apprentice or something~ (2:26:24 AM) Lianst: she looks back and forth between Niet and Danzi confused at the completely DIFFERENT messages (2:31:02 AM) Niet: "Just play with them a bit, and they'd calm down and you'd get to know them. There's nothing to say that girls can't do that kind of stuff to, and do it better at that." (2:31:10 AM) Niet: "And let them see what it's like to be a girl." (2:35:26 AM) Lianst: Arikel" you didn't dress yourself yet" (2:35:34 AM) Lianst: SHoat"alright" (2:36:38 AM) Priceless: "Are you agreeing to the deal?" she asked Arikel (2:36:50 AM) Lianst: "Yes." (2:37:55 AM) Niet: "Good girl." (2:38:00 AM) ***Niet hugs Shoat. (2:39:48 AM) ***Priceless rolls her eyes, dressing herself into an elegant green dress (2:40:02 AM) Priceless: (without her own mental effects, of course) (2:40:46 AM) Lianst: Arikel puts on Emerlad (2:43:43 AM) Lianst: Shoat" so what now?" (2:45:17 AM) Niet: "Well, do you know where Dowager went?" (2:45:52 AM) Lianst: "Downstairs" (2:46:14 AM) Lianst: Arikel, "its so wierd knowing you can feel this" (2:46:43 AM) Niet: "To the well?" (2:46:57 AM) Niet: "She has just been there for the past ninety weeks?" (2:47:03 AM) Lianst: SHoat "Yes" (2:47:14 AM) ***Priceless is worn (2:47:34 AM) ***Niet sweatdrops. (2:48:26 AM) Lianst: Arikel pokea the dress (2:48:35 AM) ***Danzi looks at Niet. "I don't like the implications of that." (2:49:49 AM) Niet: "Neither do I." (2:50:01 AM) Priceless: ~yes?~ (2:50:04 AM) Niet: "Would you mind leaving this place for a while Shoat?" (2:51:14 AM) Lianst: Ari"You're still there.." (2:51:21 AM) Lianst: Shoat"why?" (2:58:12 AM) Niet: "Well, don't you want to get away from the Dowager?" (2:58:33 AM) Lianst: Ari "it sso odd thinking you're still here, you know?" (2:58:36 AM) Lianst: Shoat "yeah" (2:59:30 AM) Niet: "Not being around her in case she decides to kill you or something is good, isn't it?" (2:59:56 AM) Lianst: "I guess" (3:00:49 AM) Priceless: ~oh? why?~ (3:03:54 AM) Lianst: "the others are just thread.. and cloth" (3:04:57 AM) Priceless: ~is it good or bad?~ (3:06:21 AM) Lianst: "its very different" (3:08:00 AM) Lianst: (anywaY i think going to cut it here with dealing with Dowager next time?) (3:08:08 AM) Danzi: "How do we get down there to where she's at?" (3:08:16 AM) Danzi: (sure) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights